The containment of oil and other organic liquids spills is an ever growing problem that will continue to enlarge with increasing environmental concerns. By building a containment area around the equipment or tank containing the contaminant, a spill would be confined to the area inside the containment area. One of the problems with this concept is that the containment area is outdoors where it is subject to rainfall and dirt or other foreign particles. This invention is a system that will solve these and other problems.